


Got This Double Fantasy

by carnivalinsidemyhead



Category: Take That
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Multi, Porn with Feelings, Revenge Fantasy, Threesome - M/M/M, herbal tea that’s probably a lot more potent than real herbal tea but just go with it, mark tops, mild dom/sub overtones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24796537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carnivalinsidemyhead/pseuds/carnivalinsidemyhead
Summary: For years, the only fantasies Robbie ever entertained about Jason Orange were revenge fantasies.But that changed while he was in the middle of fucking Mark.
Relationships: Jason Orange/Mark Owen/Robbie Williams
Kudos: 12





	Got This Double Fantasy

Robbie hasn’t seen Jason since the day he’d told him to shape up or ship out. But he’s had this fantasy in his head ever since Knebworth when Mark told him he was back in touch with him. 

For years, the only fantasies he’d ever entertained about Jason Orange were revenge fantasies.

But that changed while he was in the middle of fucking Mark. 

Not that they had been talking about Jason just then. That was earlier. But a thought occurred to Robbie then.

“When you said you were ‘in touch’ with Jay,” Robbie paused his thrusts and looked quizzically at Mark, “exactly how ‘in touch’ did you mean?”

Mark gave him a filthy smile.

Robbie felt a surge of jealousy. They’d always had an unspoken competition over Mark, him and Jay had. The devil and the angel leading him into or away from temptation. 

“He shagged you then??” He pulled out part way and thrust back in hard. “When did that happen???”

Mark gave out a moan and a gasp and paused for breath for a moment then spoke again. 

“You mean after we got back in touch again? After the soccer six match. Up against the wall in the locker room. Although strictly speaking, I shagged him.”

Robbie did a double take. 

“Really? Huh. Wouldn’t have figured Jay as a bottom.”

Mark arched his back and bit his lip as he stroked himself off along with Robbie’s thrusts and gasped out, “did you never shag him back in the day, then??”

“Noooo…”

Mark shook his head. “Pity, that. He’s got a damn sweet arse, has our Jay,” He smiled at Robbie in a devilish manner and added “plus he’ll beg for it.”

Naturally ever since this encounter, Robbie has been fixated on the idea of fucking Jason. Of making him beg him to fuck him. 

He also can’t get the idea of Mark fucking Jason out of his head either. He can’t picture Mark as a top. It breaks his brain, the very notion of it. But he’s fascinated by it and wants to see it in action. Maybe even experience it for himself.

He’s not sure what he wants more, to fuck Jason himself, to watch Mark fuck Jason, or to get fucked by Mark while Jason watches. 

He suddenly gets a vision in his head of himself and Mark both fucking Jason at the same time and shakes his head. 

Whoa, he tells himself. Let’s not get carried away here. You don’t even know if Jay will even see you, bit much to be getting into the double penetration fantasies, innit?

He finally breaks down and calls Mark about a month later.

“You want to *what*??” 

“Have a threesome with you and Jason,” he repeats. 

Mark lets out a sharp intake of breath. 

“Have you even spoken to Jay since 95?” 

“Err..not as such...but no time like the present, right?”

“Hmmm...this doesn’t have anything to do with wanting to make him beg does it?”

Damn it.

“Can ya blame me, Markie?” Robbie asks quietly.

There was a long silence. And then, “yeah, yeah I can.” 

He sighs. “You’re still not done playing the victim are you?”

Robbie starts to object but finds he is speechless.

“I love you, Rob, and I don’t mean to be awful but it’s getting old, this. All this refusing to take any responsibility for your fuck ups.”

“You..”

Mark cuts him off. “We fucked up too, I know. We really hurt ya and I’m sorry about that. But you were putting us through hell back then ya know and I..I can’t blame Jason for having enough.”

“I were a mess back then, you know that.” 

(He was still a mess now, but he didn’t want to get into that.)

Mark makes an affirmative noise and says “all I’m asking is you try looking at it from Jason’s perspective before we approach him with some sort of twisted revenge sex fantasy proposal. Because that’s not something I want to be part of.”

“So you won’t call him for me, then?”

“That’s on you, mate. I’ll give ya his number, but that’s it. But I won’t do that until you promise not to hurt him.”

“I…”

“You won, Rob, okay? You’ve showed us all. Do you really need to use Jason as your punching bag?”

(They both knew he wasn’t really talking about Jason.)

“I just...need to talk to him, okay? And I...I’ll try to listen to his side. But he needs to listen to mine too.”

“S’pose that’s all I can ask for. Alright, here’s his number…”

Mark had told Robbie he wouldn’t call Jason for him but there was no way he was going to let Jason get blindsided by a call from out of the blue.

Robbie just didn’t need to know about this call.

“I’m sorry but Rob is going to be calling me about proposing *what*???”

“A threesome. I know, I know...it’s nuts. And I’m afraid it’s all my fault.”

There was a silence.

“I’m afraid I don’t follow?”

“He...and I...after Knebworth...we were...y’know…” He makes a crude gesture with his fingers, forgetting Jason can’t see him. “And I...I might have let it slip about you...um..liking to beg for it…”

“Jesus Christ.”

“I’m sorry!”

Jason sighs.

“It’s alright. Actually…”

He starts to laugh softly. A dirty sounding laugh.

“What?”

“Actually...this might be interesting…”

One week later, Robbie and Mark arrive at Jason’s house. There’d been some debate about whether they should book a hotel and have the encounter be on neutral territory but there was too much risk of encountering the paparazzi. In the end, it was decided that Jason’s home would be safest since of the three of them, he was the least in the public eye.

The three of them stand awkwardly in the entrance way looking nervously at one another and shuffling their feet and not saying anything.

Finally, Jason breaks the silence. 

“Would either of you care for a cup of tea?”

Mark and Robbie both breathe out a sigh of relief.

“Depends,” says Robbie, “you’re not still on with all that herbal crap are you?”

Jason’s lips twitch. “I’m afraid so, Rob, but I did take the liberty of selecting a few suitable choices for the evening.”

He leads them into the kitchen where he’d placed several boxes of herbal teas on the countertop. 

“This one increases libido...this one increases stamina…”

“What happens if you mix them all together?”

Jason smirks. 

“Only one way to find out.”

Mark looks worried.

“Are you sure it’s safe?”

Robbie scoffs. “It’s bloody herbal tea, Markie, not heroin!”

“Actually, Rob, you’d be surprised..” Jason cuts in, adding “but I did some research on combining these and it’s perfectly safe as long as you use small, measured amounts of each type.”

“Of course you did research,” Robbie mutters in the tone that was half scornful, half admiring that being around Jason tended to bring out in him.

“Not that I’ve seen you in a while, but the Rob I remember would definitely have wanted to mix it all together just to see what happened. Haven’t changed much, have you?”

“I have!” Robbie protests. “The Rob you knew wouldn’t have bothered asking or waiting for you to do the “small, measured amounts” thing, he’d have just dumped all the tea in at once.”

“That’s true, that is. I suppose you are making progress after all.”

“There. See?” Under his breath, Robbie mutters “condescending prick..”

“Rob…” Mark says warningly.

“Think we might need all the help we can get to do what we planned tonight at this rate,” Jason observes.

“Let’s hope that stupid herbal tea works like you say it will, Orange.”

“And that you two don’t kill each other before we’ve even started shagging,” murmurs Mark.

A short time later, Jason enters the living room with mugs of the specially brewed tea for each of them. It contains a ginger and turmeric blend to increase libido and stamina, and a lemongrass and lavender blend to decrease hostility and aggression. 

(Jason might have put just slightly more of the stuff guarding against hostility and aggression in Robbie’s mug.)

They each sniff at the hot liquid rather dubious like before taking their first sips. It must be said that the mix of teas aren’t exactly all ones that taste good together.

Despite that, each of them sips resolutely, determined to try something, anything, to make them feel more relaxed.

After a short time, the tea begins showing signs of taking effect. Mark starts rubbing his hand over Robbie’s arse in a circular motion and trailing kisses down his neck as he lets his fingers run teasingly against his entrance while Robbie and Jason lean into each other to kiss, lips parted and tongues entwined as Robbie pushes Jason’s thighs apart and slides his hand between them. 

Somehow they manage to untangle themselves long enough to get their clothes off and move to the bedroom where there is a bit more space than on the couch and once again take up where they left off. Mark’s cock pressing hot and hard against Robbie’s arse, fingers reaching in and up and making Robbie arch and moan as he leans in to do the same to Jason. 

Mark gets him closer and closer with his fingers and when he’s teetering near the edge, abruptly pulls his hand out, making Robbie whimper with frustration.

“Do you want me to fuck you, Rob?” He asks, as he rubs his cock-thick and hard and wet with lube over Robbie’s arse.

“Do you want me inside you?”

Robbie moans.

Mark reaches up and lovingly strokes his cheek and then places his hand round his throat, squeezing ever so slightly as he whispers in his ear:

“Do you want to be my little bitch?”

Robbie gasps out loud.

“Yessss...please yess...fuck me Mark...make me your bitch…”

As this is happening, Jason is grinding his arse teasingly over Robbie’s cock and then pulling away as soon as Robbie starts to groan in pleasure at the friction.

“Do you want to fuck me, Rob?” He asks as he grinds against him once more and reaches down to lightly squeeze Robbie’s cock and run his finger over the tip.

“Do you want to be inside me?” 

He reaches back to place Robbie’s cock against his entrance.

“Do you want to feel me around you..feel how hot and tight I am..”

He gets a mischievous glint in his eye as he leans in to whisper, “do you want to make me your bitch?”

Robbie groans. “Oh fuck yeah…” 

Jason pulls away just out of reach and says teasingly:

“What’s the magic word, Rob?”

“Please. PLEASE let me fuck you.”

Jason grins at him and slides closer.

“I’m all yours.”

And then he gasps in pleasure as he feels Robbie sinking into him, his cock throbbing as he feels Mark sinking into him in turn.

“Oh fuck” one of them gasps out and then there are no words, nothing but the sound of skin on skin on skin and gasps and pants and deep, guttural moans and growls and then finally soft sighs of satisfaction.

It’s only afterwards that Robbie realizes that they’d flipped the script on him and made him be the one doing the begging.

And somewhere in the back of his mind, he’s aware he should probably be pissed off. 

But truth be told, he can’t be arsed.


End file.
